As a substitute for an incandescent lamp, recently a light emitting diode (LED) lamp having an LED chip mounted thereon has been broadly used. Compared with an incandescent lamp, an LED lamp may have advantages in reduced power consumption and a long-lasting lifespan.
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of a conventional LED lamp (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-56059). As shown in FIG. 14, an LED lamp X includes LED modules 91, a cover 92, a heat dissipation member 93, and a screw-in base (hereinafter, referred to as a base) 95. Each of the LED modules 91 serves as a light emitting member that have an LED chip (not shown) mounted thereon. The cover 92 is configured to transmit light from the LED modules 91. The cover 92 has a substantially spherical shape. The heat dissipation member 93 is configured to dissipate heat generated from the LED modules 91. The heat dissipation member 93 is made of, e.g., aluminum. A plurality of fins 94 is formed on the heat dissipation member 93 so as to increase heat dissipation efficiency. The base 95 serves as a member for connecting the LED lamp X to a lighting apparatus having a socket for an incandescent lamp.
With the plurality of fins 94 provided, the heat dissipation member 93 may have a complicated structure. Also, a space should be provided inside the heat dissipation member 93 to accommodate electric wires and electronic components for supplying power to the LED modules 91. For integrally forming the heat dissipation member 93 having such configuration, it is required to die-cast a material, e.g., aluminum. Such a die-cast process may cause a cost increase in manufacturing the LED lamp X.